The Darkened Mirror 1: The Secret of the Supreme
by mmm122
Summary: When Bobby is trapped on a mysterious territory called Phoenix, he goes on an adventure that includes time travel, safer flumes, two traitors, and a truly special mirror... Please R&R!
1. The Note

The Darkened Mirror #1

The Secret of the Supreme

Bobby's Journal #1

Phoenix

That's where I am, Phoenix. Not the city, the territory. I know, it's weird how someone would name a territory Phoenix. Who names these territories anyway? Maybe the same person who named the city Phoenix. Maybe...

Anyway, in my last journal I had gotten a message from this territory. It was a hologram, not even a slip of paper; it was just an imaginary note that was walk-through. This is what it said:

Dear Pendragon

Greetings, this message is from Phoenix, we are in terrible danger. A race of humans known as Supreme is attacking our city, Cretorus. We are in desperate need of assistance, please Pendragon, we need help.

Notoreous

Notoreous, I guess Phoenix is another one name territory, I mean; they can't just come up with a different name for everyone. I'm also curious about the territory, I thought there were only 10 territories, maybe it isn't a territory, maybe it's a city, and well it is a city...

I decided to test my theory. I went to the closest flume and shouted, "Phoenix!" Suddenly, the flume came to life. Man, I was hoping this wouldn't happen.

The flume ride was sudden, I didn't see anything, and it was different. Suddenly, I saw cracks jag across the top of the flume. Then, my worst nightmare suddenly came to reality. The flume was collapsing...

Both sides of the flume were going down. I started running toward Phoenix, hoping there was another flume there. Large shards of the flume crashed down even before I was halfway through. I tried my best to dodge the flume remains and, while a large piece was falling off, I jumped. Big mistake. The piece fell straight onto my leg, defiantly cracking a bone or two. I staggered toward the other side and before another piece fell off, I was gone.

I found myself in a small room. The ground and the ceiling were covered in carpet. A single light bulb dangled from the ceiling and lit up the whole room. The walls looked as if they were made from marble and the most noticeable thing was the big hole in the wall I had just ran through. That, defiantly, used to be the flume.

I saw a pile of clothes in the corner. Traveler clothes. They were a stretchy suits; it was like a scuba diver suit. The only thing different was there was no gear. I got dressed and, of course, left the boxers on, even though these clothes looked comfy.

After getting dressed I decided to find a way to get out of there. Just after taking a step forward, the marble in front of me slid open. I jumped back, surprised. Then the marble slid closed. Oh, automatic doors. I knew that. Just a second ago I was in a life or death situation and know I'm scared of a freakin' door! What's wrong with me?

I waked forward and the doors slid open. I stepped inside with wonder. Now I was in a large pitch-black room. Why didn't I notice I was going into a pitch-black room again? Oh, yeah. I was too scared of automatic doors! The doors behind me slammed shut. I walked toward those doors, retracing my steps. They didn't open.

Now, I was really scared. What if I was being held prisoner? What if I was trapped here forever? What if I was being an idiot falling for such a stupid message? What if-

"Hello, Pendragon," a dark whispering voice said.

I turned around and found myself face-to-face with…

"Loor?" I asked.

"No," the whispering voice came from her mouth.

She transformed. No, it wasn't Saint Dane, but very close, it was a quig. I turned and ran…

Second Earth

It all started when Courtney got a call. The phone rang while she was watching movies and waiting for her parents to get back home from work. She had no idea what was going her way. Something bad. Her life was going to tear apart.

Courtney picked up the phone. When she heard the words she thought she heard, she ran. Ran down the stairs, ran through the door, ran through the grass. She had to get there; she had to. She ran through the trail that led to her school. She ran straight past the volleyball courts.

She ran as fast as she could, but it was too late. Her mom was dead. She ran toward a crash scene with policemen all guarding it. She saw two wrecked cars. One was her mom's and the other was a black car. It was obvious. Saint Dane. He was there. Now he was gone. It was over.

"No…"Courtney whispered, "No…"

"Oh, yes," said a cop.

"Huh?" Courtney looked up and looked into his eyes. "Saint Dane…"

"Yes, Courtney," Saint Dane said, "I did."

"I'll get you for this!" Courtney screamed.

"No, you won't." Saint Dane walked away and got onto a police car. The car screeched and left.

The message had said, "Pendragon is trapped. This gives me an advantage and, of course, I'll take it."

Courtney and her dad cried. Courtney's father cried for his wife. Courtney cried for more. She cried for Bobby. Bobby had been there to help her make everything good again, but now he was gone, off doing the traveler stuff. He had no choice. She cried for Mark. Mark had been there to read the journals he had gotten from Bobby. They came through his ring, a gift given to him by a traveler. Now Mark gave that ring to Courtney and left, in the flume. She cried for her mother. She was the nicest mother a girl could have and now, she was dead.

When she finished crying, she wanted to cry some more, but her ring glowed. When she noticed, she told her dad that she needed to do homework and dashed upstairs. She dropped the ring on the floor and watched. The ring grew and grew. Soon the flume sequence began. When the amazing sequence was over, she found a scroll of hologram paper she looked at it and started reading.

Bobby's Journal #1 Continued

Phoenix

I ran. That was the biggest mistake I made since I got here at Phoenix. I forgot that there was a sealed door in front of me. I slammed straight into that wall and it hurt, pretty badly. I thought my nose was bleeding, but I couldn't tell, it was pitch-black.

I could clearly see the quig; its shadow was darker and its glowing hungry eyes were showing me where it was looking. Then, the quig transformed, it transformed from a human shape to a bird shape, a raven, actually. I stared at it, as its form changed like a flame.

When its transformation finished, it flew high to the ceiling of the structure. Then, it dive-bombed. I only had a little time to react and even less time to complain about my foot, so I staggered away, trying to escape the quig's grasp.

I got away from impact in time. The quig rammed straight into the door and broke it to pieces. I saw the quig was a shadow, and in light, they were defenseless. The quig moaned as the light in the room disintegrated it. The quig didn't disintegrate. The quig wrapped itself around the single light bulb and fused with it. It became a lantern, and also became my way out.

I grabbed the lantern and looked around the dark room. It was cylinder shaped and was made of a dark, hard metal (I think it was dark or maybe it was because the room was pitch-black).

I found another door, and this one was unlocked. I stepped toward it and it automatically opened. The door led to a hallway. This hallway had carpet on the floor and there were lights, covering the ceiling. The walls were tiled with, uh, marble.

"I'm glad you made it out alive, Pendragon," someone said.

"Huh?" I turned around. Standing there was a child, about 10 or 11 years old. He had blond, shaggy hair and was wearing the same clothes as me. His eyes were bright blue. They weren't icy sold like Saint Dane's, but more relaxing and safe.

"I said 'Hi'," the boy said.

"Oh! Yeah. Uh… hi?" I said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Who called me here?" I asked.

"I did," the boy said.

"You?!?!" I said, "You called me here?!?!"

"Yes," he said sternly, "Is that a problem?"

"No…" I said, "Not at all."

"Good," he said, "Follow me. You will get answers to the rest of your questions."

He showed me to more automatic, made-from-marble-that-scared-me-half-to-death doors not far from the "quig realm" (I call the dark room that). The doors slid open and we walked in.

The door led to a room, like a room you get in a hotel but with only one room. There was a bunk bed with white sheets that were all messed up. There was a short table, which reached to as high as my knees, right next to the beds.

"Sit down, Pendragon," the kid said, "Sit down."

We sat on two cushions right next the table (which I learned is their dinner table).

"Now," he said, "I will answer your questions."


	2. Q and A

Bobby's Journal #1 Continued

Phoenix

"Why did you call me here?" was my first question

"It's simple. In my letter I told you my city was being attacked." The boy said.

"So, you're Notoreous," I said.

"Yes," Notoreous said, "I am Notoreous."

"If your city was attacked, then why does it feel so quiet?" I asked, "Seems fine here."

"We evacuated. The city is destroyed," Notoreous answered. "We used this ship to escape."

"Okay," I said, "Then, how'd you get a flume on the ship?"

"We built it," was his stern answer.

"How can you build a flume?" I said, "It's impossible!"

"Our great ancestor learned what was needed to make one and we did," was his answer.

"Can you make another one and get me home?" I asked.

"NO," he said, violently, "We sacrificed 50 of our population to make one. We needed your help. We needed it."

"But I was late," I said.

"Yes," Notoreous said, "We have never been able to perfect the flume as well as a real one."

"Also, how do you make one if everyone doesn't know about the travelers?" I asked.

Notoreous hesitated, and then said, "They know, Saint Dane told them."

Bobby's Journal #1 Continued

Phoenix

"What?" I said, "SAINT DANE?"

"Yes," Notoreous said, "Our great ancestor started out on Dane's side, later he switched sides, not before he decided to tell everyone in the territory. Dane, then, enforced it, telling people it was true."

"Everyone knows I'm here?" I asked.

"Yes," Notoreous said, "Everyone knows you're here."

"Why'd you leave a quig at the door?" I asked.

"Our people wanted to make sure you were a traveler," Notoreous replied, "Only a traveler would be able to reproduce a leg-bone."

"Huh?" I said, looking at my foot. Then I realized it was completely fine. "HOLY CRAP! I can't heal that quickly!"

"The flume healed a little bit of it and your traveler powers did the rest."

"Cool," I said.

"Pendragon," Notoreous said, "There is someone from Second Earth, here."

"Where?" I said.

"Here," Notoreous said, "On the ship." Maybe he was talking code.

"Where on the ship?" I asked.

"In the visitor's room," Notoreous said.

"Where is the-"

"OKAY! THE VISITOR'S ROOM IS IN THE BOTTOM SECTION OF THE SHIP. THE ROOM NUMBER IS 145, OKAY? AND I'M NOT SPEAKING IN CODE!" He shouted. How did he know I thought that?

"Travelers from my territory can read minds," he said.

Oh, this is going to be annoying.

"I HEARD THAT!"

I walked to room 145 and there, Courtney, was your mother.

Bobby's Journal #1 Continued

Phoenix

And there, Courtney, was your mother…

I couldn't recognize her at first, but after remembering that video you showed me on the hi-tech computer back at home, I remembered it was your mom. I stared at her, wondering if this was really happening. Courtney, did your mom disappear?

"You're a traveler," Your mom said, "Aren't you?"

"Uh…" I said, looking for an answer. I mean, the answer was obvious, but I didn't know exactly what to say.

So I simply started with "I'm not sure why I-"

"Help me out of here," She cried.

"What?" I said.

"The raven," she said, "It came after me…"

"A raven?" I said.

"A raven…" she said, "A raven, about the size of a dragon, landed on my car on my way home from work and pulled me out of my car. It flew me to a city, and flew toward a subway station; it flew through something and the next thing I know I'm here. Some people filled me in on what a 'traveler' is."

"Who told you about the travelers?" I said sternly.

"A few men in masks…" Your mom said.

There was a pause and your mom said, "You're Bobby Pendragon, aren't you? You know, the kid who disappeared and never came back?"

"How did you-"

The doors behind me slid open. Two men came in. Both men wore masks; the first one had a black mask; the other man wore a white mask. The both of the grabbed your mom and took off.

I chased after them. I was really slow already to begin with and I knew I couldn't catch-up, but because of the weight of your mom (no offence), the men were slower. Then, the black masked guy stepped on my toe. No big deal, right? No. He really knew how to step on people's toe because it hurt.

When I stopped fretting over my toe, the men were gone. Sorry, Courtney, I lost your mom…

Second Earth

Courtney hadn't finished reading the journal, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," Courtney said, while hiding the holopaper under her pillow. Her dad entered.

"I'm sorry, Courtney," Her dad said, "Your mom was as valuable to me as you are."

"Thanks," Courtney said, shedding a tear.

"Someone's here for you," Courtney's dad said, "She's at the door."

"Who?" Courtney asked. Her dad shrugged.

Courtney left the room and went to her front porch. In front of her was a muscular dark-skinned girl.

"Loor!" Courtney said.

"Yes," Loor said, "I heard Pendragon had some trouble."

"Yeah," Courtney said, "He's on a territory called Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Loor said, "Hmmm, it sounds strangely familiar."

"Really?" Courtney said, "That's weird."

"I know," Loor said, "I'm here to make sure you are alright. From the looks of it you are not doing well; your mom is dead, your dad told me."

"No…" Courtney said, "It's not true; she's on Phoenix."

"What?!" Loor said, "This Phoenix is now is sounding really weird."

"I haven't finished reading Bobby's journal yet," Courtney said.

"Then, let us finish it."

Bobby's Journal #1 Continued

Phoenix

Courtney, I need your help. Now, after I get your mom back, I can get home, but I need you to do something for me.

Travel. Yes, travel. The Sherwood flume collapsed, but you can manage. I need a piece of material called "kyzar", it will help repair the flume. It is found on Zadaa, please help me.

When I get your mom back and get back home, you'll be glad, you'll be glad.

End of Bobby's Journal #1

Second Earth

"Courtney," Loor said.

"Yeah?" Courtney said.

"I must tell you something," Loor said.

"What?" Courtney said.

"My acolyte was killed," Loor said.

"I'm so sorry," Courtney said.

"Don't be," Loor said, "It was the way it was meant to be."

"I can help," Courtney said.

"Yes," Loor said, "Pendragon said so, that is why I will take you to my home territory, Zadaa. You need kyzar."

"I can go?" Courtney said.

Loor nodded, "For Pendragon's sake."


	3. Quest for the Kyzar

Second Earth

Courtney called to her dad, "Dad, I'm going out!"

"Wait," Courtney's dad said, "What about-"

"Okay, bye!"

Loor and Courtney each took bikes. Courtney took hers and Loor took a bike she had with her. They got to a subway and left. The subway trip took a while, nothing happened, no one talked, nothing moved, save the subway.

When Courtney and Loor got to the flume, Loor grabbed Courtney's hand.

"_Zadaa_!" shouted Loor, and the flume turned to a clear crystal. Soon, Courtney and Loor were on their way to Zadaa.

Zadaa

"Kyzar is a rare material in Zadaa," Loor explained, "It's naturally made from water, air, fire, and diamond, combined. Extremely rare."

"Why is it only found on Zadaa?" Courtney asked.

"Because fusion between elements are very common in Zadaa," Loor answered, "The heat and layers make fusion between the elements. Mixtures are traded around our land, kyzar is a new mixture."

"Wow," Courtney said.

"Yes," Loor said, "Wow is also a rare mixture known to-"

"Uh," Courtney said, "People on Second Earth say 'wow' when they're amazed."

"I know," Loor said, "I was kidding."

"Uh, yeah," Courtney said, "I knew that."

Zadaa

"Kyzar is found in a temple not far from this flume," Loor said.

The destination was a sandy, rocky cave. Looking at it showed it wasn't underground.

"Why does this flume look different from the one Bobby described?" Courtney asked.

"This is a different flume," Loor answered, "This one is on the surface of Zadaa."

"Oh," Courtney said as the two of them walked out of the cave.

The walk to the temple wasn't long; about fifteen minutes after the girls' arrival, they were there.

"Holy-" (Note: I don't think crap is holy) "-Crap," Courtney said.

The structure was huge; it swept across the desert, each side far from view. The temple itself was beautiful; it was made out of a hard, colored stone, which shined brighter than the glowing sun overhead. There were rainbow-colored steps flying upward toward the temple entrance.

The temple may have been beautiful and large, but it looked as if no one had been there in forever. The windows had ripped cloth hanging from it, there was sand everywhere, covering the entire temple, and, most importantly, there was no sound inside.

"No one has been here for years," Loor said, "Ever since the water became scarce, no one had been here. Later, people forgot about this temple, until one of our people came back and found the kyzar."

"Interesting," Courtney said.

"Yes," Loor said, "It is."

They walked up the steps and toward the entrance. When they entered, they found a shining statue about, twenty feet tall, in front of them. It was a lion.

"There's your kyzar," Loor said. She chipped of a piece and handed it to Courtney.

"Do the honor," Loor said.

"Thanks," Courtney said. She grabbed her ring and said, "Phoenix!"

The ring spun and the process began again. Courtney looked inside the ring/flume. There was a face in the ring. It was Bobby's.

"Courtney," Bobby said.

"Bobby," Courtney said.

"Thank you," Bobby said.

"No problem," Courtney said.

"Courtney," Bobby said, "I'm going to go get your mom, I promise."

"Okay," Courtney answered.

"Before I go," Bobby said, "I just want to say that Phoenix is just the beginning."

Suddenly, the kyzar in Courtney's hand fell in the flume.

"Bye," Bobby said.

"Wait," Courtney said, "I-"

Then, the ring returned to normal.

"I…" Courtney said, "I…"

The ring picked up again. The flume opened again. A great flash of light filled the room and- everything went silent. Next to the ring were parchment papers.

Loor looked at them, "It's from Pendragon."

"Let's read," was Courtney's only answer.

Bobby's Journal #2

Phoenix

It's over. Okay, it's mostly over. Let's start from the beginning. Courtney, I went after your mom, it was challenging. Here's what happened.

I walked back to Notoreous' cabin and entered. I saw Notoreous there, crying.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The person from Second Earth was taken by the Supreme," Notoreous said.

"I know," I answered.

"The Supreme!" he said, "Don't you get it? They've captured her! THE SUPREME ARE THE MOST EVIL BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE! Plus they've found someone who has traveled through a flume."

"So…?" I questioned.

"The Supreme have been trying to leave Phoenix for generations," Notoreous said, "They've came up with many ways to create a flume, but never had the right tools."

"And…?"

"The key tool they need now is someone who has traveled!"

"Oh, no…"

"Oh, yes."

Zadaa

There was a rumble, a large one.

"Oh, no," Loor said.

"I know," Courtney said, "Bobby has to-"

"No," Loor said, "I mean that." Loor pointed to the lion statue, which suddenly turned flesh.

"The curse…" Loor said.

"Huh?" Courtney wondered.

"The lion will turn to flesh…" Loor said, "Courtney get out of here!"

"Why?" Courtney said.

"Just run!"

Zadaa

The lion was changing, transforming, actually. It was turning from kyzar to flesh, but there was something else that was going on. The lion's physical appearance was changing as well.

It's head split into two, the lion's mane was melting into its head, and it was changing into something. Courtney knew what it was. It was a zhou beast, a really big, bad zhou beast.

Courtney ran. She ran through the temple halls, she ran through the temple door, she ran down the temple steps, and when she stopped, she knew she was going to have to take a break from all this running.

Courtney knew Loor would be all right. At least she hoped so. She sat down on the sand, and started reading.


	4. The Attack

Bobby's Journal #2 Continued

Phoenix

The key was your mom; I needed to get your mom before the Supreme finished making their flume. I had to grab her and go. It's just not that simple.

Okay, every since I sent my last journal to you guys, I've learned more about Phoenix. It was even worse than I thought.

"Pendragon," Notoreous said, "it's time I tell you how terrible Phoenix is."

"Okay," I said.

He took me to a small room with computer monitors and switches and things. I realized it was some kind of monitor room, like those places in hotels where they watch over everything, but this was actually watching over EVERYTHING.

It showed us Second Earth. I saw your dad, Courtney, I saw your dad sitting down, crying. It showed us Zadaa. I saw Loor walking into the flume. I, seriously, saw EVERYTHING.

But there was something Notoreous wanted to show me in particular. He wanted to show me the damage the Supreme had done to everyone, not only his people. He flipped some switches and showed me a screen.

I saw dozens of tank that were overrunning the land, moving toward a small town. The tanks shot large beams of energy into the town and then many town buildings exploded. They were in flames. I saw people, running around, screaming. They knew their loved ones were dead. I turned away.

"Is that it?" I asked, over my back.

"No" was my reply, and it wasn't a happy one either.

"The Supreme take these destroyed towns and build weapon factories over them. Then, the Supreme take the survivors in these attacks and use them to make the Supreme weapons," Notoreous said, "My town was very lucky and were able to evacuate before the Supreme attacked."

"Why hasn't any traveler helped this territory?" I asked.

"Because some people here learned something they shouldn't learn, all our flumes were destroyed," Notoreous said, "Our great ancestor couldn't do anything, so he started designing on of his own, but he didn't have the right materials to make it; only human sacrifice could make up for that."

"That's why you wanted me here," I said, "To help your territory."

"Yes," Notoreous said, "but there is more."

"What?" I asked.

"I have learned you still have another way to contact the outside world," Notoreous said.

I held up my ring. "You mean this?"

"Yes," Notoreous said, "If you can contact your fellow travelers, then my people can make a perfectly stable flume. We could leave this territory forever."

Bobby's Journal #2 Continued

Phoenix

"Leave the territory?" I shouted, "That is not the nature of the territories! It could crumble many other territories as well!"

"But, if you don't help us, you will never return to your home," Notoreous said.

I knew he got me in a situation where I had to except.

"Fine, but I will only allow my acolyte to take only one material for the flume," I said.

"Fine," Notoreous said, "That's all I need."

As you guys know, I sent you that message to obtain the kyzar, but you really didn't give it to me at the right time, here's why…

Notoreous landed the ship and showed me the path to the place your mom was kept. And guess where they were keeping your mom? The main headquarters of the Supreme.

Yep, this was going to be easy.

"I'm coming with you," Notoreous said.

"YOU!?" I exclaimed, "You're pretty short for a guy who is going to help me save Courtney's mom."

"Trust me," he said, "I know how to fight."

Right.

"I heard that," he said.

We were given these guns these people called Energy Cannons. They were huge and could shoot large masses of force, surrounded by energy. There's one, maybe two, drawback though. You can only use it five times, and the other drawback is that it's heavy.

The headquarters was huge. It was a big, metal city with skyscrapers reaching into the sky. A wall stretched around the city, protecting anything that was coming near. The same type of tanks as the ones that destroyed the city in the watch room was parked in front of the wall.

There was a huge plain surrounding the walls of the city, so there was no way we could have a sneak attack. We had to go, head-on.

We sped through the plain, making ourselves as invisible as possible. There was no attack. We either were in a trap, or were being lured toward the headquarters, so that we could get killed easily. I hoped it was the first one.

We sped behind a rock that was big enough to hide both Notoreous and I. I peeked out to see they had brought out the tanks. We were going to fight.

Bobby's Journal #2 Continued

Phoenix

"Okay," I said, "When we jump out, we run as fast as we can."

"There's tanks," Notoreous said.

"Yep," I said, "maybe a dozen of them."

"Ouch," he said.

I took out my Energy Cannon and aimed for a tank. I made sure it was very precise because I never learned a lot about guns on Second Earth, so I really had to be careful.

I pulled the trigger and missed. That was actually good because I had just blasted a big hole in the wall. We had found our way in.

"I meant to do that," I said.

"No, you didn't," Notoreous replied.

"Let's see you try," I said.

"Okay." Notoreous lifted up his Energy Cannon, aimed, and pulled the trigger. It blew up two tanks.

I was so envious, that Notoreous had to drag me across the plain. Well, half the way. Once we were back on track, I ran through the hole in the wall.

Inside the city, I saw people. They were walking around, laughing and acting like normal people. These people were having a normal life, but what about the other people? They are dying just so that these people can have fun.

These people wore the same, comfortable clothes as Notoreous and I did, so we could lose our enemy in the crowd…

I heard someone yell, "SECURITY FORCE! ENEMY THAT IS ARMED IS ATTACKING THE CITY!"

…If we didn't have the Energy Cannons.

I saw men with helmets and cannons similar to mine run through the crowd. They were the security force and we were the enemy. Not a good combination.

Notoreous and I raced through the city streets, headed for the center. The center was where the headquarters were. That was where we would fight our real enemy.

The city streets were crowded, but somehow the security force was moving faster than us. They were going to catch up real quick. We had to block their path. That was when I saw the headquarters.

The headquarters were huge. It was a tower. It was a really big tower. I tried looking up, to see the top, but I saw none. There was only light. I realized that the Supreme had control of all light in the planet and without them, Phoenix would be nothing.

I had to get to the top and get that energy source. I could help change the territory. I could even use it to make these people stay in their territory. It was brilliant.

"That could work," Notoreous said, as if he was reading my mind… Oh. I got to get used to that.


End file.
